Muggle Marauders
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: So yeah. The Marauders are Muggles. Follow them through their hectic years of high school and college. They're in for a very wild ride. AU- no magic. No Hogwarts.


**A/N: Ok so sadly I got this idea from a dream. On a good note it was from a dream about The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (not On Deck). Why I had a dream about that, I have no idea. How I got this idea from it, I really don't know. All I recall is he continuously poking Zack in the chest with a stick and making fun of him, then myself hanging out a window. Yeah it was weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders, but dang it I want to so badly. **

_Brief Synopsis: There is the Rich Class, the Middle Class and the Poor Class. There is a high school. All Rich Class are excepted (except if they are way too stupid), some Middle Class (if they have an average of at least an 85% and few Poor Class (only if they have a 95% average or higher). Many Rich Class are prejudiced against the Poor Class and want their children to only marry Rich so the fortune will spread. James Potter is a Rich with no prejudice. Sirius Black is a Rich with a family full of prejudice. Remus Lupin is a Middle with no prejudice. Lily Evans is a Poor. Peter is not in this for my own benefit. He might come in later if there is popular demand._

**I hope that clears it all up! Enjoy the story!**_  
_

* * *

Sirius Black was stuck in the back of his car, his father driving and his mother next to him. They wouldn't shut up about proper Rich morals. Sirius didn't care though. He wasn't listening. Sirius had been extremely popular in Middle and Elementary school. He hoped to be the same here. His parents finally got to the school and wished him good luck.

They were such fakers.

Sirius strutted through the open door and announced loudly, "SIRIUS BLACK IS PRESENT!"

Mr. Dumbledore, the principal, handed him the slip for his dorm room number. It was on the thirteenth floor in room thirteenth. He couldn't get luckier could he?

When he finally reached the floor, he opened up the door expecting it to be empty. Instead, there were two boys he did not recognize. One with messy black hair, and one with sandy colored hair.

"Oh God please tell me you're not nerds!" Sirius begged. The black haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." he muttered. Sirius grinned.

"I'm Remus Lupin." the sandy one greeted, holding out his hand. Sirius hesitated. This caused Remus to add, "Middle, often referred to as The Loner."

"So you are a nerd!" Sirius groaned. Remus let out a bitter laugh.

"More like exactly the opposite of you. Let me guess, Rich, very popular?" Remus guessed. Sirius grinned guiltily. "I thought so."

"I'm James Potter." the second boy greeted. Sirius waited. James sighed. "Rich, captain of the football **(soccer for those who, like me, are American) **team, but often referred to as too," James paused for a moment to cough. "_studious_ for anyone's time. I am not studious!"

"Great. Two nerds. Guess that comes with the perks of lucky number thirteen thirteen." Sirius mumbled.

"I am not a nerd!" Remus and James protested at the same time.

"When I was in Middle School," James added. "I used to play pranks on everyone."

"So what?" Sirius asked, not seeing what the big deal was. He'd pranked a lot of people. He was caught most of the time though.

"I was never caught." James grinned, obviously thinking about some wonderful excursions he'd had in the past. Sirius was really warming up to him.

"I've gotten detention." Remus informed them, frowning slightly. What was this? A I-Can-Get-In-Trouble-Or-Do-Bad-Things-And-I'm-Proud-Of-It game?

"Pfft. Such a bad boy." Sirius said sarcastically. Remus whipped around and glared at him.

"At least I don't base my life on detentions!" he growled. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Oh well, at least I'm not a goody two shoes!" Sirius snapped back. James stepped between the two.

"C'mon guys, calm down." he said, putting a hand on each of their chests. They both shoved him arm down.

"Shut up Mr. Studious!" they both snapped. James raised his eyebrows so high they disappeared in his messy fringe.

"Ok. Now it just got personal." he whispered.

"I probably got stuck with the two most boring people in this school." Sirius howled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a great resemblance to a dog?" James asked skeptically.

Sirius just looked at him and blinked twice. They all sat in silence for a moment.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" Sirius asked with a dumb expression.

James burst out laughing, but Remus' glare hardened.

"Just proves that you're too much of a snob to even be smart."

"I am not a snob!" Sirius whaled.

"Then what are you?" Remus inquired, his hands on his hips.

"An incredibly sexy, popular and optimistic god." Sirius answered seriously (no pun intended).

"I think you better think again."

"You see Remmy— can I call you Remmy?— I would love to be friends with you and all that junk, but you are extremely racist."

Remus' jaw dropped.

"I'm racist? We haven't even mentioned anything having to do with race!" Remus protested. Sirius grinned.

"Aww Moony, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Moony? What?" Remus stuttered. He was thoroughly confused.

"You see my dear Moony, you chose not to insult me and went for the logical approach. Everyone else I know— except maybe Mister Laughs-a-lot over there— would've insulted me." Sirius said proudly.

"Ok that's great and everything, but why the hell are you calling me Moony?" Remus questioned. He was still extremely confused.

"I don't know. I could kinda picture you as a werewolf. I'll call him," Sirius pointed at James who was still laughing, rolling around on the floor. "Prongs. I can see him as a stag. Me, I'll be Mane because I'm a lion."

James suddenly stopped laughing and rose from the floor.

"Hell no. You're Padfoot. You have an odd resemblance to a dog."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Remus asked weakly. He already knew the answer.

"No." they both answered, identical smirks on their faces. Remus sighed. He was stuck in deep.

Welcome to the Marauders Freshman Year everybody!

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was fun! If you are wondering, Remus is not very good socially so he was annoyed with Sirius. James and Sirius just became friends. If you don't understand Sirius reasoning for becoming friends with Remus, I'll explain it better to you. I'd be nice if you could drop me a review. They're always appreciated!**


End file.
